Some games of chance involve the combining of a lottery game and a traditional raffle game. In these games, a raffle game is provided as an add-on game to the lottery game. Each transaction has a unique raffle number associated with it. For the raffle game draw a unique raffle number is randomly “drawn.” This number becomes a winning indicia, and the transaction marked with this number becomes the winner. In this game, the raffle game add-on is triggered based on some well-defined criteria such as numbers repeating in the base lottery game. Therefore, without a trigger, there is no draw for the raffle game.
Some games of chance have players competing for a jackpot or top prize. If there is no winner in the top prize category, the pool of money accumulated for that prize category is carried over to the next draw. This type of game generally has low odds of winning a jackpot prize. When the coverage of all bet combinations played is fairly low, the top prize may not be won often enough, and players may lose interest in the game.
In other games of chance different from the previous games, the coverage of all combinations played is very high and the jackpot is won very often, but the prize amount is not allowed to increase to a substantially high enough amount and the people again may lose interest in playing the game.
Within a specific game type, a game provider cannot control the frequency of the jackpot winnings (e.g., whether they are too often or too seldom) without changing the game matrix. But changing the matrix of the game is not always desirable as it may require added expenses: resolving game logistical issues, and educating both retailers and the public about the game change. There is also no guarantee that the players will accept the game with a new matrix. For some games, it is desirable to reduce the odds or to ensure a jackpot winner from time to time. For other games, it may be desirable to reduce frequency of jackpot winning to produce higher prizes. Game designer and gaming organizations would like to have control over winning jackpot games, while preserving the games' integrity.